


Expression of the Human Soul

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst (minor), First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-S1E5, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ is heartbroken.  Milt tries to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression of the Human Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, do I have a story for every damn episode now or what?! *sighs and flops on the ground* I give up! My soul belongs to these two adorable, frustrating idiots.

 

Milt watched as Holly walked off with her date.  He caught a glimpse of the heartbroken look on Russ’ face before he turned away, causing Milt’s gut to clench.  As much as he knew Russ was hurting, he was hurting too.

He liked Russ, he really did.  He probably would have asked him out long ago had he not noticed the way the man looked at Holly.  It had only taken a few subtle questions to Jacocks to learn it was fact.  Milt had been rather disappointed at the time but decided that as long as Russ was happy then that’s what mattered.

That was the reason he had started to encourage Russ to ask Holly out.  It wasn’t because he really desired them to be together, rather simply wanting Russ to have what he wanted.  He would have prefered it be _him_ with Russ’ attention- and perhaps that’s why he tried to pester him so much, if only to get a reaction.  So watching Holly walk away with someone else was quite bittersweet for Milt.

“ _You’re running from your feelings Russ_.”  Hadn’t Milt been doing that himself?  Hiding what he felt, locking it away just as Russ had been?  Even if he told himself it was because he refused to be selfish, Milt knew that deep down he was scared of rejection.

“ _You’ve never been jealous have you?”_ Russ had goaded him.  “ _Have you ever even been in love?...  I don’t see you putting yourself out there to meet anyone.”_

If Russ knew the truth about _why_ that was, Milt wasn’t sure if the other man would laugh in his face or punch him in it.  Or maybe Russ would be nice enough to let him down easy.  None of the scenarios sounded pleasant.

“ _I_ _**have** _ _been in love.”_ Milt had insisted upon it not minutes ago before leaving the Detective unit.  What he _hadn’t_ said was that his love was currently directed at the man he’d just said it to.  He knew it to be true- that was the long and short of it.

Watching Russ’ back, the slump of his shoulder, the rigid lines, it made Milt realize that the other man’s pain was his pain.  He wasn’t about to allow things to continue on this way.

“ _Love is the highest expression of the human soul.”_ Well, Milt’s soul was aching for Russ’.

* * *

A few days later, Russ walked into the office to find a vase of flowers sitting on his desk.  He furrowed his brows, staring at the offending yellow things- what the hell kind of flower were they supposed to be anyway?  No matter, as he knew there had to be some mistake.

With a sigh, he picked the vase up, bringing it over to Holly’s desk.  “I believe these belong to you,” he spoke, emotion sapped from his voice.

“Oh no,” she was quick to reply before he could retreat back to his corner of the office, “those came for you.”

“What?”  Russ scoffed, not believing for a second anyone would send _him_ flowers.  He looked at the small white card, finding his name printed on it.  “ _I love you, and that’s the beginning and end of everything_ ,” he read aloud.

“Sounds like you have a secret admirer,” Jacocks noted, joining them at Holly’s desk.

Russ found the whole idea to be entirely insane.  “What the hell are these things anyway?” he inquired, running a finger over the long, thin petals, blossoming out into something admittedly elegant.

“Chrysanthemums,” Holly answered instantly.  “Spider chrysanthemums I think.”

“ _Right_.”  Russ hit the ‘t’ sharply.  He picked the vase up once more, setting it out of the way on his desk.  Fontanelle passed by on the way to his own desk, raising a brow at him.  “Not a word Font,” he warned, plopping into his chair.

He set the card next to his keyboard, wondering who in the hell could have sent them.  Bitterly he figured it was probably someone in the office playing a prank on him.

Still, after he looked up the number for the florist, intent on tracking down the culprit, he couldn’t help but reread the words again.  And as the phone was ringing, he leaned in and smelled the flowers, eyes falling closed.  He would let himself believe for just a moment.

* * *

Milt had watched across the hall as Russ smelled the flowers, a small smile crossing his face briefly.  He had caught Russ a few times just gazing at them, Milt wishing he knew what the older man was thinking.  Of course he knew Russ was bound to find out, granted he wasn’t counting on being called out that same day.

Russ barged into the office in a rush of anger, starting to chew Milt out before the door was even closed.  “This is all just some big joke to you, isn’t it?!  Lets just feed on Russ’ pain, right?!”

Milt frowned as he admitted, “I thought they would cheer you up.”

“Cheer me up?  What part of being played for a fool is supposed to cheer me up?!”

“I wasn’t trying-”

“I suppose this is just fucking hilarious to someone like you.  The perfect pretty boy.”

“I’m not-”

“I’m sure you laughed your ass off when Holly walked outta here with that other guy.  After all, who would wanna chump like me, right?!  I’m just a nobody to you!”

“You’re not a-”

“How could you even do this to me?!”

Milt slammed his hands on the table as he stood, raising his voice in order to finally get a word in.  Except the words that came tumbling out were, “Damnit Russell!  I sent the flowers because I like you!”

Russ stood there in stunned silence, eyes wide and mouth open.  Finally he managed, “You… what?”

Sighing, Milt sunk back into his chair.  He wanted to kick himself for just spouting it like that.  He had such a grand, romantic gesture planned and Russ… well, Russ seemed to be good at botching all his plans so why should this one be any different?

“I was trying to get you to ask Holly out because it’s what _you_ wanted,” he explained calmly.  “But it’s not what I wanted.”  He looked up to meet Russ’ eyes then.  “I admit, yeah, I was somewhat happy when it was another guy she was walking out with the other night.  But that’s because deep down I’m a selfish bastard and I wanted you for myself.”

Russ had been gaping at him like a fish and finally snapped his mouth shut.  After a long few minutes, Russ turned away.  “I should go,” he murmured, walking out the door.

Milt could only watch him leave, heart heavy.  He couldn’t help but feel he’d just made a huge mistake.

* * *

It had taken Russ the rest of the day to process things, finally showing up at Milt’s later that night.  The Agent seemed surprised to find him there but moved aside to motion him further into the apartment.  When he was offered a seat though he just shook his head.  He took a deep breath before looking up to meet Milt’s gaze.

“I, um, I wanted to apologize.”

“Russ, you don’t-”

“No, I shouldn’t have blown up at you like that.  I’m sorry.”

Milt, ever gracious as he was, offered, “You jumped to a conclusion.  It happens.”

“Yeah well with you that seems to happen quite a bit,” Russ replied.  Swallowing the lump in his throat he admitted, “I never thought you could be interested in someone like _me_.”

“What do you mean?”  Milt’s question was hesitant and Russ couldn’t help but notice he seemed slightly nervous.  It wasn’t like Milt to display his emotions, so Russ never questioned their validity.  Still, that would mean that what Milt had said earlier was true, only causing Russ more anxiety.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Russ ended up inquiring, none of the usual heat behind it.  Rather it was a defeated type of tone, one he didn’t like admitting he possessed.  “You’re like the perfect guy.  Handsome, smart… I mean, what would somebody like you be doing with a guy like me?”

“A guy like you?”  Milt furrowed his brows, stepping up into Russ’ personal space.  “It sounds to me like you think that’s supposed to be some sort of insult.  You think you’re not ‘good enough’ for me?  Really?”  As Russ opened his mouth, Milt’s hand covered it, moving so they were barely touching.  “You listen here Russ Agnew and you listen good.  I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the only one who can decide who’s worthy of my love.  And you…”  Milt’s features softened a little, voice morphing into something almost tender.  “You’re very much worth my time Russ.  And my love.”

Russ gazed up at him, eyes wide in disbelief.  However it certainly sealed his fate.

Reaching up, he grabbed Milt’s wrist gently to pull his hand away.  “You really mean that,” Russ spoke softly, “don’t you.”  Milt nodded, watching the slight quirk to Russ’ lips.  “I kindda figured you were off-limits, y’know?”  It wasn’t just that he thought Milt was too good for him, but he’d never suspected Milt to swing that way.  “Glad I was wrong.”

Before anything more could be said, Russ locked their lips together.  There was nothing shy or hesitant about it and when Milt kissed back with a sense of urgency, of _need_ , Russ pulled him close, moaning softly into his mouth.  He savored every moment, drawing it out, never wanting it to end.

Russ’ hands were curled into Milt’s shirt, the younger man cupping his cheek as he pulled away for breath.  Still he refused to go far, laying his forehead against Russ’, sharing the same air.  “Believe me Russ,” he breathed, lips brushing his, “I don’t want anyone else…  I want _you_.”

“Still think yer crazy,” Russ murmured, “but I ain’t sayin’ no.”  His fingers clenched, not wanting Milt to leave.  “You’re mine now.”  He bit at Milt’s lower lip.  “Now ya gotta deal with it.”

Milt’s smile was coy.  “I’m always up for a challenge.”

Shaking his head, Russ let out a little half laugh before pressing their lips together once more.

* * *

It wasn’t exactly known around the department that they were dating now, however both men knew they would be found out sooner or later.

When Milt walked into the office and found a vase of red roses, he couldn’t help the smile.  It was a classic selection but no less meaningful.  The card attached simply stated, “ _Love is the highest expression of the human soul.”_

/End

**Author's Note:**

> The quote on Russ’ flowers is by F. Scott Fitzgerald. The quote used for the title and the couple times in the story- the same from episode 5- is by the Panchen Lama.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
